Stay Alive
by Yurica Hanako
Summary: Nami dan kawan-kawan membeli sebuah game baru untuk bermain bersama, 3 minggu kemudian mereka bermain permainan itu,tapi ada sebuah rahasia di game itu. Dan game itu membawa mereka ke ambang kematian... Rukina's story please RnR!


Stay Alive

Cerita ini adalah cerita Rukina loh... bukan Momoko! Enjoy!

* * *

_Minggu ke 3 setelah berbelanja 1 minggu yang lalu_

"Hello,apakah benar ini rumah Nami?" tanya Robin dari telfon

"yap..,Nami disini,siapa disana?" jawab Nami

"Nami ini aku Robin,Kamu masih ingat kan kaset Wii yang kita beli minggu kemarin? malam ini Zorro, Luffy, Sanji, Ussop, Ace dan yang lain mengajak kita untuk bermain game baru itu, dan mereka setuju untuk bermain dirumahmu karena orang tuamu sedang keluar kota Nami, bagaimana?" tanya Robin

"hmm..., baiklah aku akan menyiapkan makanan,dan akan kubersihkan rumahku,sebentar,kalian akan kerumahku jam berapa?" tanya Nami

"kami akan kerumahmu pukul 19.00,sudah dulu ya?aku akan menelefon teman-teman untuk memberitahukan hal jumpa nanti malam Nami!" jawab Robin

_Pukul 19.00_

Tok...tok...tok..

"Siapa disana?" tanya Nami

"ini kami Nami..,tolong bukakan pintunya" jawab Luffy

"baiklah.." kata Nami

Nami pun membuka pintunya,dan ia mengajak yang lain untuk masuk.

"ayo cepetan kita mainin game baru ini!aku sudah tidak sabar" teriak Ussop

"sabar dulu,kita akan mulai main setelah makan malam" kata Zorro

"tambah malam mainnya pasti tambah seru!" teriak Luffy

"wow...Nami...masakanmu sangat lezattttt...!" kata Sanji dengan sangat berbunga-bunga

"terima kasih Sanji.." kata Nami

Pada saat makan malam Robin terlihat gugup.

"hey...Robin kenapa kau terlihat sangat gugup?" tanya Ussop

"hahaha...,aku tau,pasti Robin takut...hahaha.." kata Luffy

"Luffy,bukan seperti itu,akan tetapi.." kata Robin

"aku tau pasti Robin,memikirkan kucingnya,iya kan Robin?" tanya Nami

"tidak,tetapi kaset ini tidak boleh dimainkan,ada sesuatu yang aneh dari game ini,kita harus membatalkan memainkan game ini" kata Robin kepada teman-temannya

"HAH?membatalkan bermain game ini?...ayolah Robin...kau pasti bercanda dan takut..?iya kan?kita tidak boleh membatalkan bermain game ini.." kata Ussop tercenggang

"iya Robin..,kita tidak boleh membatalkannya..ini game yang sangat seru...aku tidak akan membatalkannya,siapa yang setuju denganku tolong angkat tangan!" tanya Luffy kepada teman-temannya

Semua mengankat tangan kecuali Nami, Robin, dan Chopper

"kalian bertiga memang pengecut!kalian tidak berani bermain game ini?hahaha lelucon yang sangat lucu!" tanya Crocodile

"kalian tidak percaya apa yang kukatakan?baiklah kita akan bermain game ini." Jawab Robin dengan mengankat tangannya

"tapi Robin..." kata Nami dan Chooper

"yeaaaaahhh!yippyyyyyy!" teriak Ussop

Mereka mulai bermain pada pukul 20.00

"kalian pakai ini ya?untuk berkomunikasi di game" kata Ace kepada teman-teman

"Ace,bisakah game mode-nya dipercepat?ini sangat lama." Tanya Zorro kepada Ace

"baiklah akan kucoba..,tidak bisa!" jawab Ace

"mengapa?" tanya Zorro

"itu karena kalian harus membaca doa yang dibaca oleh Elizabeth sebagai tanda perjanjian akan bermain" jawab Robin

"baiklah..,ayo kita baca bersama-sama" kata Ace

"Doa Elizabeth?" kata mereka bersama

"_Come to me Clouds may you rise as an evil storm born to rip them open lot the cover of the night bear witnesses so they can hear you and I pray for you"_

"siapa Elizabeth?mengapa kita tidak boleh menggangunya?" tanya Chooper

"itulah sebabnya aku melarang kalian bermain game ini" jawab Robin

"dari mana kau tau Robin?" tanya Ussop

"dulu aku dan Nami pergi kerumah teman kakaknya Nami,si Shanks ia Meninggal karena bermain game ini,iya kan Nami?" jawab Robin

"kakak?kakak Shanks?hiks...hiks...iya,kakak meninggal karena game itu" jawab Nami sambil menanggis

"kak Nami kenapa?mengapa kakak menanggis?" tanya Chooper

"Aku menanggis karena game ini membunuh kakak Shanks..hiks...hiks..." jawab Nami

"aku tidak peduli!aku akan tetap bermain game ini!" teriak Luffy

"aku juga" kata semuannya

"kita akan memusnahkan game ini!dan Elizabeth!aku berjanji Nami,aku akan membalas semua yang dilakukan Elizabeth kepada kakakmu!ayo kita lakukan!" teriak Zorro

"tapi...kau yakin Zorro?" tanya Ussop

"YAKINNNN 100%" jawab Zorro

Krinngg...kring...kringggg...

"Nami telefon rumahmu berbunyi" kata Chooper

"baiklah aku akan menggankat telfonku,lanjutkan saja bermainnya"kata Nami

"Nami...Na...mi...tolong aku se...karang...di kan...torku..ini aku Gold D Roger.." kata Gold D Roger di telefon

"ada apa denganmu Gold D Roger?" tanya Nami

"Tolong...aku...Na...miiiii..." jawab Gold D Roger

"halo...halo...?Gold D roger?." Tanya Nami

"ada apa Nami?siapa yang menelfon?"tanya Zorro

"ayahmu menelfon Zorro...kita harus kesana sekarang ayahmu membutuhkan bantuan kita..SEKARANG!" jawab Nami

"tapi...ada apa dengan ayah..?" tanya Zorro

"aku tak tahu,kita harus bergegas kekantor ayahmu sekarang Zorro" jawab Nami

_Sesampai dikantor Gold D Roger..._

"ada apa ini..?mengapa ada polisi dan ambulance?..AYAHHHH!" teriak Zorro sambil berlari ke arah Lobby pintu masuk kantor ayahnya,dan ia melihat ayahnya telah mati dan ada sebuah pedang di bagian dadanya...

"ayah?"tanya Zorro

"Zorro...itukan ayahmu.." kata Sanji

"tuan Zorro" kata salah satu pegawai dikantor

"Yamato...ada apa dengan ayah?" tanya Zorro sambil menanggis

"saya turut berduka...,karena tuan Gold D Roger...telah meninggal dunia.." jawab Yamato

"apa...? ayah telah meninggal...?AYAAAAAHHHHHHH!"teriak Zorro

"Zorro,aku turut berduka atas meninggalnya ayahmu." Kata Nami dengan isak tangis

"kami turut berduka Zorro.."kata semuanya

"terima kasih teman-teman,sebaiknya kita kerumah Nami sekarang."kata zorro

"tunggu dulu."kata Robin

"Ada apa Robin?" tanya Ussop

"di pedang ini ada gambar kereta kuda hitam,menara hitam dan awan hitam...itu bertanda Elizabeth telah menggangu kita,dan satu persatu dari kita akan mati perlahan-lahan." Jawab Robin

"mati perlahan-lahan?aku tidak mau mati..." kata Nami

"Tapi Nami kita telah terlanjur memainkannya,doa tadilah sebagai perjanjiannya,maafkan aku Nami" kata Robin

"kalau begitu,aku akan melakukannya,membunuh Elizabeth!" kata Nami

"aku akan membantumu Nami,sebagai pembalasan kepada ayahku..." kata Zorro

_Pada pukul 12.00 dini hari..._

"hoaahhh...aku mengantuk,sebaiknya kita mainkan game ini besok pagi saja lagi" kata Zorro

"Robin kau tidur dikamar orangtua-ku saja bersamaku,dan yang lain tidur di kamar tamu di lantai 2,aku tidur duluan ya..ngantuk nihh...hoaahhh"kata Nami

"baiklah kak Nami" kata Chooper

_Pada pagi hari..._

"selamat pagi semuanya...ayo bangunlah,ini sudah pukul 09.00 pagi,aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan" kata Nami

"haiiii kak Nami,selamat pagi" kata Chooper

"pagi juga Chooper" kata Nami

"aku suka sekali lasagna,oleh karena itu aku membuatkan kalian sarapan ini,Lasagna dan Jus Jambu"kata Nami kepada teman-temannya

"Nami,masakan Enak juga" kata Crocodile

"oh iya,apa kita akan melanjtukan gamenya?" tanya Ace

"sepertinya iya" kata Ussop

"Zorro,kenapa kau tidak mau makan?" tanya Nami

"Nami,sepertinya ia masih sedih dengan kejadian semalam"kata Robin kepada Nami

"Chooper,kau bisa membantuku tidak,abis ini?" tanya Ussop

"memangnya kau ingin aku membantu apa Ussop?" tanya Chooper

"membuatkan katapel..hehehe"jawab Ussop

"baiklah Ussop" kata Chooper

Setelah mereka selesai sarapan mereka semua melakukan hal yang ingin mereka lakukan

"Nami,biasanya kalau ngak ada orang tuamu kamu ngapain aja?" tanya Robin

"palingan cuman nonton TV dan main game,kalau kamu?" Jawab Nami

"main sama si kucing lucu hahaha..." kata Robin

"Nami,aku dan yang lain mau lanjutin main aja ya?" tanya Crocodille

"iya-iya lanjutin aja sana" jawab Nami

"kak Nami...Robin...Zorro...siapa aja tolong..." teriak Chooper dari arah halaman

"Mi,kamu dengar suara teriakan Chooper ngak?" tanya Robin

"iya kayaknya ada yang ngak beres deh diluar,kita liat aja dulu yuk..?" jawab Nami

"kak Nami...hiks...hikss...?" kata Chooper

"kamu kenapa?padahal kakak baru aja mau keluar,memangnya ada apa?" tanya Nami kepada Chooper

"kak Ussop, meninggal dunia...hiks...hiks" jawab Chooper

"APA?Ussop meninggal dunia?" tanya Nami dan Robin

"iya kak...hiks...hiks..." jawab Chooper

"Crocodille,Zorro,Luffy,Ace...semuanya..." teriak Robin

"ada apa sih Robin?teriak-teriak gitu sambil nanggis lagi?" tanya luffy

"Ussop...Ussop...meninggal dunia?" Jawab Robin

"APA?Ussop meninggal dunia?kau pasti hanya becanda? Iya kan?" tanya sanji

"ngak...aku ngak bohong,ini bukan lelucon!hiks...hiks..."jawab Robin

_Setelah 3 jam kematiannya Ussop..._

Kringg...kring...kringg...

"Cro,Hpmu bunyi tuh..." kata Nami

"iya" kata Crocodille

"hallo,ini siapa?" tanya Crocodille

"ini adek,,nenek lagi sakit kakak harus pulang cuman pesen itu aja"kata Vivi

"Ok ,kakak pulang sekarang."kata Crocodille

"teman-teman aku harus pulang sekarang,karena nenekku lagi sakit,ntar aku pasti balik lagi,aku berangkat ya..." kata Crocodille kepada teman-teman

"ok,hati-hati dijalan ya..." kata Sanji

"Zorro?kamu lagi ngapain di sana?" Tanya Nami

"hmm.."jawab Zorro

"Zorro?Zorro?tolong jawab aku Zorro!" tanya Nami lagi

"Nami...,aku hanya ingin Mati"jawab Zorro

"tapi...itu ngak mungkin,kamu harus bertahan,ini semua kita lakukan untuk membunuh Elizabeth" kata Robin

"Robin benar Zorro,kita harus membunuh Elizabeth" kata Nami

"baiklah,kita lanjutkan permainannya lagi" kata Zorro

"kak Nami,aku mau ice cream rasa coklat,boleh ngak" tanya Chooper

"baiklah,kakak ambilin ya dek..." jawab Nami

Di dapur...

"kakak,aku boleh nelfon kakak Crocodille ngk?" tanya Chooper

"boleh kog,ambil telfon sana,biar kakak siapin ice creamnya" jawab Nami

"hello,ini kak Crocodille bukan?" tanya Chooper di telfon

"iya,ada apa Chooper?" tanya Crocodille

"aku Cuma pengen bilang kakak baliknya jangan lama-lama ya?" jawab Chooper

"Iya Chooper,kamu tenang aja" kata Crocodille

"oh iya,kakak bisa bicara sama kak Nami ngak?" tanya Crocodille

"baiklah,aku panggilin kakak dulu ya" jawab Chooper

"kak,Kak Crocodille mau bicara sama kakak" kata Chooper

"iya,sebentar" kata Nami

"Nami,kog jalan kerumahku jadi berubah?" tanya Crocodille

"berubah?" tanya Nami balik

"iya,tiba-tiba jalannya sunyi,di deket hutan dan banyak kabut" jawab Crocodille

"kayaknya kamu salah jalan deh.." tanya Nami

"ngak salah kog" jawab Crocodille

"tapi ngak mungkin bisa berubah sendiri...?" kataNami kaget

"iya tapi ada KERETA KUDA HITAMM!Nami...tolong..." teriak Crocodille

"hallo..?Crocodille?kamu dimana?" tanya Nami

"di ..." jawab Crocodille

"Crocodille?hallo?CROCODILLE!" teriak Nami

"Nami,kamu kenapa?" tanya Robin

"kita harus jemput Crocodille di ,Crocodille dalam masalah,ia melihat kereta kuda hitam milik Elizabeth" jawab Nami

"teman-teman,kita harus ke !" teriak Nami

"tapi kenapa?" tanya Sanji

"Crocodille dalam masalah" jawab Nami

Setelah sampai disana Nami melihat Crocodille terjatuh di depan mobilnya...

"Crocodille...Crocodille bangun...Crocodille...bangun...hiks..hiks.." kata Nami

"Nami?" tanya Franky

"Franky?kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sanji

"aku melihat kejadian itu,kereta kuda Elizabeth,mengejar Crocodille

Dan Crocodille tertabrak,jika kalian ingin menemui Elizabeth,aku bisa mengantar hanya mayatnya saja"kata Franky

"aku ingin kau mengantarku ketempat Elizabeth...hiks...hiks..." kata Nami

"tapi Nami?" tanya Robin

"kenapa Robin?apa lagi yang kita tunggu disini?kau ingin yang lain mati?" tanya Nami

"tidak bukan itu maksudku...,tapi baiklah ayo kita berangkat" jawab Robin

_Diperjalanan..._

"hey...mengapa Mobilnya berhenti?"tanya Nami

"aku juga tidak tau,coba aku lihat dulu ya...?"kata Ace

"Nami,kog di tempat ini banyak batu-batuan?" tanya Robin

"aku juga tak tahu,Ace lama sekali ya?" jawab Nami

"iya" kata Robin

"wow,disini terasa getaran" kata Luffy

"getaran?" tanya Zorro

"iya,seperti gempa" jawab Luffy

"coba aku keluar dulu ya..." kata Luffy lagi

"Ace?" tanya Robin

"ada apa Robin?" tanya Franky

"Ace dalam bahaya,aku harus melihatnya" kata Robin

"KAKAK!hiks...hiks..." teriak Luffy

"kak Nami,Luffy berteriak sepertinya ada masalah diluar,ayo kita keluar" kata Chooper

_Diluar_...

"Luffy,Kenapa kau..." tanya Nami dengan kaget karena melihat Ace meninggal tertimpa Bebatuan

"Ace?Ace?ada apa dengan Ace?" tanya Sanji

"kakak Ace telah meninggalkan kita semua Sanji.." jawab Luffy

"Robin...kau harus keluar melihat ini.." kata Nami

"ada apa...Ace?ACEEE!" teriak Robin

"ini semua adalah perbuatan Elizabeth!" teriak Luffy

"Kita harus membalasnya" kata Zorro

"itu dia...menara hitam Elizabeth!" teriak Luffy

"Semuanya,ayo kita membalasnya!" teriak Luffy lagi

_Sesampai di menara hitam Elizabeth..._

Tokk...tok...

"suara apa itu?" tanya Chooper

"itukan suara kereta kudanya Elizabeth.." jawab Nami

"AWASSSSS...FRANKY...SANJI..." teriak Robin

"AAAAA...TOLONG..." teriak Franky dan Sanji

Gubrak...brak...

"Sanji?kau masih bangun kan?hikss...Sanji!bangun!hiks..." teriak Luffy

"Franky?Franky!bangun!Frankyyy...ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanannya!kau berjanji kepadaku Franky!hikss...hiks.." teriak Nami

"Nami,ini semua resiko berat permainan itu" kata Robin

"tapi kenapa harus seperti ini?" tanya Nami

"ini adalah permainan yang sangat berbahaya" jawab Robin

"Nami,sekarang yang penting kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan ini" kata Zorro

"dimana Luffy?" tanya Robin

"Chooper,Luffy dimana?"tanya Nami

"kak Luffy sudah masuk ke menara dari tadi" kata Chooper

"APA?ke menara hitam?kenapa kamu ngak bilang dari tadi Chooper?" tanya Nami

"tapi...aku ngak dibolehin kasih tau dari tadi sama kak Luffy" jawab Chooper dengan nada rendah

"ayo Nami, Robin, Chooper kita naik ke menara hitam" kata Zorro

_Setelah masuk kedalam menara hitam..._

"Nami,sebaiknya kau, Robin, dan Chooper pergi duluan,aku akan memeriksa ruangan-ruangan sekitar sini" kata Zorro

"baiklah Zorro,kau hati-hati ya? Gunakan bunga mawar merah bila bertemu dengan Elizabeth?" kata Nami

"OK!" teriak Zorro

_Di tangga menara hitam..._

"hey..,ini ruangan apa ya Nami?" tanya Robin

"aku juga tidak tahu.." jawab Nami

Ngi...k...braakkk...

"Nami!Chooper!" teriak Robin

"Robbiinn!kenapa pintunya tertutup?Robin buka pintunya!" teriak Nami

"Nami,aku tidak bisa membuka pintunya...tolong!" teriak Robin lagi

"Robin awas dibelakangmuuu..." teriak Nami

Creett...reett...

"Robin?Robin?Robin?hallo,Robin jangan bercanda ayo bangun!" teriak Nami lagi,sambil membuka pintu,dan setelah pintunya terbuka Nami melihat Robin sudah terbaring tak bernyawa

"RROOOBBBIINNN!" teriak Nami sambil menanggis

"kak Nami...Kak..." kata Chooper

"ada apa Chooper?" tanya Nami

"itu kan E...lizabethh..." jawab Chooper

"ayo Chooper naik ke punggung kakak!cepat!" teriak Nami

"kakak..,lari yang cepat!" kata Chooper

"AAAAARRRRGGHHHH..." teriak Nami dan Chooper

_Sementara itu Zorro bertemu dengan Luffy..._

"Zorro...dimana Nami, Robin, dan chooper?" tanya Luffy

"dia ada di loteng menara,ayo kita kesana sekarang" jawab Zorro

"TOLONNGGG!TOLONG!" teriak Nami

"Zorro,itu kan suara Nami" tanya Luffy

"iya,ayo Luffy kita ke tempat suara itu berasal" jawab Zorro

"itu dia Nami dan Chooper,ayo Zorro kita bantu mereka!" teriak Luffy

"Zorro,berikan bunga mawarnya ke arah muka Elizabeth" teriak Nami

"baiklah" kata Zorro

"AAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" teriak Elizabeth setelah terkena bunga mawar...

_Setelah Elizabeth menghilang..._

"hey...Nami,kau tak apa-apa kan?Robin dimana?" tanya Luffy

"aku tidak apa-apa, akan tetapi maafkan aku Luffy..,Robin telah meninggal dunia" jawab Nami

"APA?meninggal?" tanya Luffy

"iya,maafkan aku tidak bisa menjaga teman baikmu" jawab Nami

"tidak apa-apa Nami...hiks..." kata Luffy

"ayo kita pulang sebelum menara ini musnah" kata Zorro

"baiklah" kata Nami

"Chooper,kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Nami

"aku tak apa-apa kak Nami" jawab Chooper

"baiklah,ayo Chooper kita pulang" kata Nami

_Sesampai dirumah..._

"terima kasih ya Luffy dan Zorro,kalian berdua telah menolong aku dan Chooper" kata Nami

"iya sama-sama Nami,aku dan Zorro mau pulang dulu,hati-hati ya dirumah,jika kalian memerlukan bantuan kami berdua,kalian bisa menghubungi aku,ok?" tanya Luffy

"baiklah Luffy,terima kasih banyak" jawab Nami

_Setelah 1 bulan kejadian itu sudah berlalu,dan orang tua Nami dan Chooper-pun pulang..._

Tokk...tokk...tokk...

"Nami...,Chooper...,tolong bukakan pintunya" kata Orang tua Nami dan Chooper

"iya sebentar" kata Nami

"ayah...,ibu..." kata Chooper sambil memeluk Orang tuanya

"hallo Chooper,bagaimana kabar kalian berdua,baik-baik saja kan?" tanya ibu mereka

"kabar kami baik-baik saja bu" jawab Chooper

"ayah,ibu aku punya berita buruk dari pak Roger...Pak Roger meninggal dunia" kata Nami

"pak Roger meninggal?" tanya ayah Nami

"iya ayah,aku turut berduka ayah" jawab Nami

"mudah-mudahan Elizabeth tidak menganggu aku lagi" kata Nami dalam hati

By : K. Rukina

THE END

* * *

Becareful don't play this game! Please RnR!


End file.
